Devinettes en Drabbles
by Git
Summary: Un jeu. Entre vous, lecteurs, et moi, auteure. 100 mots, 1 personnage. Devinerez-vous qui se cache derrière ces petits portraits ?
1. Légèrement narcissique sur les bords

**Devinettes en Drabbles**

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! Ouais bon ok, je suis pas partie xD  
Enfin bon, me revoilà quand même avec un nouveau projet d'écriture (wahou des drabbles, quel grand projet vous allez me dire). Oui. Des Drabbles. "Poudlard en 80 jours" écrit par **Picotti** (je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire bien sûr) m'a vraiment donné envie de m'essayer aux Drabbles. Alors je m'y essaie.  
Je vous explique le principe de "Devinettes en Drabbles" :  
_

_C'est une sorte de jeu. Entre vous, et moi. Moi ? J'écris 100mots. Vous ? Vous mettez, dans votre review, le nom du personnage auquel vous pensez que ce portrait correspond.  
5 reviews "gagnantes" = 1 nouveau portrait publié._

_Bon, je ne prétends pas que ces portraits seront super bien écrits, au contraire. Je m'essaie pour la première fois aux Drabbles et ce que je voulais en faire n'a pas été si facile. Soyez indulgents avec moi, please x) Non mais n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire de ce que vous pensez des portraits, du jeu, de la manière d'écrire, etc... ça m'aidera à m'améliorer pour les prochains portraits !_

_Le but, c'était de vous faire deviner rapidement mais indirectement quel personnage du monde fabuleux de J.K. Rowling se cache derrière chaque portrait, que j'ai essayé d'écrire avec un peu d'humour et de sarcasme.  
Si, en lisant cela ne vous plait pas et que vous préfèreriez voir un autre style d'écriture (tragique, romantique, simple, hyperbolique,... enfin bref, ce qui vous plairait), n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire ! _

_Des questions ? Bon, je vous laisse deviner quel personnage se cache derrière ce premier portrait, bisous !_

* * *

**Personnage 1 :  
**

Que ce soit à travers les couloirs comme le long des rues, j'ai ce même air digne, cette même prestance. Toutes les filles en sont folles. Elles s'écartent sur mon passage, elles bavent à mes pieds. Je les fais toutes craquer. Je veux bien les comprendre en même temps, je suis juste à tomber. J'aime qu'elles se battent pour moi, qu'elles s'arrachent mes regards, mes attentions, mes faveurs. Quand je me regarde dans un miroir, je ne vois rien à redire. Rien à reprocher.

Je suis parfait, et ça, tout le monde le sait.


	2. Invisible

_Wahou... Je ne m'attendais à ce qu'autant de personnes jouent le jeu en aussi peu de temps ! Merci à tous en tout cas ! :D Pour le Personnage 1, il s'agissait bien de Drago Malefoy. A ceux qui ont proposé James Potter (à Poudlard) et Gilderoy Lockhart, vos théories se tenaient bien franchement, surtout pour Lockhart. Parce que comme l'a dit **Motoko Kousei**, c'est vrai que Drago a vraiment tendance à être caricaturé dans les fanfic, et c'était mon but là. En tout cas encore merci à tous, j'espère que vous serez autant (voire plus ;D) à tenter de deviner qui se cache derrière le portrait de ce deuxième personnage !_

* * *

**Personnage 2 :**

On ne parle jamais de moi, on ne me parle même jamais. Je suis là, mais personne ne fait attention à moi. Pour eux je suis inutile. J'ai de la conversation pourtant. Je fais tout pour être parfait, mais ils ne savent que se moquer. Ce sont mes cheveux peut-être… Ou autre chose je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas. Je suis intelligent, savant, travailleur et cultivé et j'ai de l'éloquence. Mais ils ne savent que rire de moi. Ils ne savent faire que ça.

Je m'en fiche après tout, je suis intelligent moi.


	3. Un ruban Adhésif, peut-être ?

_Coucooouuu ! Non, je n'ai pas disparu, j'attendais que vous deviniez qui se cachait derrière le portrait n°2. D'ailleurs, félicitations à _**Melle Lolita**_, _**Nom**_ (euh ? xD), _**alwyn13**_ (merciiii !), _**xAneurysm**_ et _**Claire-de-plume**_, qui ont deviné qu'il s'agissait de Percy Weasley ! _  
_Neville était une bonne proposition aussi, mais ce qui pouvait vous aider à trouver Percy, c'était l'idée des conversations. Percy était un très bon élève, d'où les adjectifs "savant", "travailleur", "cultivé" et "intelligent" ;) Non, non, je ne dis pas que Neville est stupide hein ! _

_Donc encore bravo à vous ! Et merci à tous ceux qui participent, et à tous ceux qui trouvent cette idée sympa, ça me fait très plaisir (: _

_Voici à présent le 3ème portrait. Alors, que je vous dise : je n'en suis pas du tout satisfaite. Des quelques portraits que j'ai écrit, c'est celui qui me plaît le moins. Donc surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

**Personnage 3 :  **

Haaaaaan ! Il est là ! Je le vois, je le vois ! Il est là et je deviens juste accro quand il me regarde quoi. J'aimerais, mais trop, passer mon temps à le bécoter. En fait, je suis trop in love de lui quoi. Quand je le vois, j'ai plein de surnoms juste trop mignons à lui donner. Il m'inspire, me fait tourner la tête. Je peux pas expliquer ça. Enfin, je sais pas quoi c'est… C'est cosmique, c'est magique, c'est… C'est l'amooooouuuuuuur !

En fait, je suis juste trop folle de lui quoi.

* * *

_Une nouvelles idée de Drabbles vient de naître à l'instant dans mon esprit. Je viens de me dire que je pourrais essayer de consacrer un Drabble à un personnage particulier de la Saga, racontant de son point de vue un évènement important dans sa vie. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	4. Hystérie

_Wahou ! Que de reviews au précédent portrait ! Merci à tous ! Et bravo à tous ceux qui ont trouvé Lavande. Ouais, je l'ai carrément caricaturée en kikoo-lol, aha. C'était pas mal pensé non plus pour Pansy. _

_Merci à ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis pour ma nouvelle idée de Drabbles. Je pense vraiment me lancer dans ce petit projet du coup, merci ! _

_Voici maintenant le quatrième portrait, allez-vous deviner l'identité cachée ? ;)_

* * *

**Personnage 4 : **

Je suis complètement déjantée et j'aime ça. J'aime cette image que les gens ont de moi. Ils craignent ma haine, ils craignent ma puissance, ils craignent ma folie. Je leur inspire la peur, ils ne cherchent pas à me contrarier. J'aime ça. C'est jouissif, enivrant, revigorant. J'aime dominer, j'aime être la première. J'aime être celle qu'on craint, celle vers qui tous les regards se tournent. J'aime tuer. Ou torturer. Ça dépend de mon humeur, ça dépend de ma folie.

Yeeeeeaaaaah ! Mouhahahahahaha ! Les Avada Kedavra fusent quand je suis là !

* * *

_Toutes vos participations me font très plaisir mais malheureusement, je suis absente pour le week-end, donc le prochain portrait devra attendre un peu, désolée... /:_


	5. Un cheveu pour un bâton

_Bravo à_** alwyn13**_,_** jony62**_,_** Soph28**_,_** Gretel **_& enfin_** Folite is ma 'tite cle**_, le personnage de "Hystérie" était bien Bellatrix Lestrange ! _

_Voici le prochain portrait, j'espère que vous serez nombreux à jouer ;)_

* * *

**Personnage 5 : **

Un pied devant l'autre, gracieusement. Défiler, pas marcher. Se mouvoir, en ondulant. En mettre plein la vue, mais de manière fine et subtile. Entretenir une image, un fantasme. Puis après, il suffit de croiser leur regard. Je les repère de loin, ils bavent, ils sont en admiration. Alors je choisis celui qui a l'air le plus simplet, et je dépose mes yeux sur lui, quelques secondes seulement. Attention, pas plus. Après ils y croient. Et mieux vaut donner de l'espoir à ceux qui en valent la peine. Ceux qui seront au moins à ma hauteur. Et ouais.


	6. Un bocal à cornichons

**WAW !**

_Quand j'ai ouvert ma boite mail ce matin, j'ai découvert... 25 NOUVEAUX MESSAGES ! Et tous de FANFICTION ! Waw, j'en reviens toujours pas que vous avez été si nombreux à participer. Merci à tous, tout ça me fait vraiment très, très plaisir ! _

_Et ça vaut quand même que je vous dise merci plus "personnellement" ;) Donc. Merci à :_ **Folite is ma 'tite cle** _(toujours au RDV ! ;),_ **Cracky64** _(Raisonnement... Parfait ! Bisous :D),_ **liilys**_,_ **jony62**_,_ **OceeSnape**_,_ **isabellerickman** _(merci !),_ **Pepoune** _(merci aussi ! :D),_ **Lililouna**_,_ **Nesrouhil** _et enfin_ **anouk** _!_

_Et bravo à :_  
**Folite**_,_ **Cracky64**_,_ **liilys**_,_ **isabellerickman**_,_ **Pepoune**_,_ **Lililouna**_,_ **Nesrouhil** _et_ **anouk** _: vous aviez raison, le Personnage n°5 était bien Fleur Delacour ! C'est vrai que le titre vous a bien aidé (:  
_

* * *

**Personnage 6 :**

Se concentrer. Pour oublier. Oublier le passé. Pour ne pas penser non plus. Ne pas penser à l'avenir. Mon passé, je le regrette et mon avenir, j'en ai peur. Alors je me concentre, j'occupe mon esprit à autre chose. Quelque chose de complexe, quelque chose qui me demande du travail. Et bon sang croyez-moi, ça en demande de corriger les copies de ces idiots de cornichons ! Comme _eux_… Mais ceux-là sont plus stupides et les rôles se sont échangés. A présent, c'est moi qui leur fais peur. Et Merlin que c'est bon. Vengeance !

* * *

_Alors, pensez-vous avoir trouvé ? Si oui, j'ai une autre question : le "eux", à votre avis, désigne qui ici ? ;) _

_Haaaan ! Mais va falloir que je me remette vite aux portraits moi, je n'ai plus qu'un autre personnage à vous proposer !  
_

_Bisous à tous, et encore merci ! :D_


	7. Domptage capillaire

_Coucou tout le monde ! Excusez-moi pour ce loooong temps sans publication... En fait, c'est que j'ai voulu essayer d'écrire de nouvelles devinettes mais... Je sèche totalement. GROS manque d'inspiration, j'ai du mal à m'y remettre. Conclusion : le Portrait d'aujourd'hui est le dernier que j'ai à vous proposer ! Pour le moment. J'essaierai d'en écrire de nouveaux, je vous le promets, mais il va me falloir un peu de temps s'il vous plait (:_

_Je ne vous ai pas répondu par MP comme j'ai eu l'habitude de le faire, mais je vais récapituler les quelques remarques auxquelles j'ai eu droit : Donc pour certains, le titre était suffisamment éloquent, pour d'autres ça s'est un peu compliqué, mais globalement, vous avez (je crois) tous trouvé ! Donc Bravo à tous ceux qui ont trouvé Severus Rogue ! Quant au "eux", il s'agissait bien des Maraudeurs ;)_

_Jusqu'à maintenant, vous avez pu trouvé Drago Malefoy, Percy Weasley, Lavande Brown, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fleur Delacour et Severus Rogue. Qui se cache derrière le portrait suivant ? ;)_

* * *

**Personnage 7 : **

Quand je me regarde dans un miroir et quand les gens me regardent, ce qui attire tout de suite l'attention c'est cette chose. Cette broussaille plantée sur ma tête, ce truc en vrac qui ne ressemble à rien. J'ose à peine y toucher, de peur de l'emmêler, de peur d'aggraver la situation. Les attacher m'est difficile : si l'élastique ne pète pas, il s'emmêle et impossible de l'enlever. Alors non merci ! Et le pire c'est au réveil… Bon. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque et cacher cette fichue tignasse derrière un livre.

* * *

_Encore une fois, je vous remercie tous pour votre participation et votre engouement face à ces petites devinettes. ça me fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir ! Je m'excuse encore et d'avance pour le blanc qui suivra ce 7ème personnage, et vous fais de gros bisous en espérant que vous serez encore nombreux à jouer, et à attendre le prochain portrait ! ;)_


End file.
